simcountryfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Kormenian monarchs
This is a List of Kormenian monarchs, which includes the grand princes (895–1000)the kings and ruling emperors and ruling queens of Kormenia (1000–2588). The Principality of Kormenia established 895 or 896, following the 9th century Korimi conquest of the Rothinoi Peninsula. The Kingdom of Kormenia existed from 1000 (or arguably from 1001; the coronation of Saint Stephanos) until 2588 (when the Kormenian Empire was abolished in 2588 after the fall of Beretea). The Almodian dynasty, the male-line descendants of Grand Prince Klassr, ruled Kormenia continuously from 895 to 1901, called by the Hellenes as "the dinasty of saints" Grand Prince of Kormenia House of Almodia * Klassr (895-907 AM) * Xylon (907-947 AM) * Risto (947-955 AM) * Cyrano(955-972 AM) * Álmos (972-997 AM) * Stellios (997-1000 AM) King of Kormenia House of Almodia * Stellios (1000-1050) * Archemorus I (1050 - 1082) * Phillipos Ihe annexed the Principality of Slavinia in 1097 defeating to the last Slavian king Polidor Jelavic (1082-1100) * Sebastiano I (1100-1120) * Sebastiano II (1120-1147) * Archemorus II (1147-1160) * Laomedon (1160-1184) * Menelaos I (1184-1190) * Apolonios (1190-1218) * Andronikos I (1218-1272) * Manuel I (1272-1290) * Menelaos II (1290-1321) * Phillipos II (1321-1350) * Chistophoros I (1350-1355) * Kyrillos I (1355-1370) * Timoleon (1370-1405) * Petros I (1405-1468) * Kyrillos II (1468-1490) * Andronikos II (1490-1554) * Petros II (1554-1590) * Andronikos III (1590-1612) * TivadarCalled himself "the grand monarch", he ruled only 3 years after a poisoning of his younger brother Pavlos (1612-1615) * Pavlos I (1615-1650) * Manuel II (1650-1683) * Menelaos III (1683-1700) * Pavlos II (1700-1737) * Andronikos IV (1737-1780) * Petros II (1780-1800) * Andronikos V (1800-1842) * Arsenios (1842-1860) * Petros III (1860-1891) * Menelaos IVThe Last King of Almodian Dinasty, his death provoque a long time of anarchy and the House of Andreadis take the crown (1891-1901) Emperors of Kormenia House of Kastarti * Emmanuel I (1902-1940) * Andreas I (1940-1987) * Emmanuel II (1987-2002) * Manuel III (2002-2008) House of Sagona * Andronikos VI (2008-2020) * Petros IV (2020-2034) * Pavlos III (2034-2089) * Cristophoros II (2089-2112) * Andreas II (2112-2136) * Manuel IV (2136-2155) * Thomas I (2155-2180) * Loukas I (2180-2215) * Manuel VManuel the Conqueror declared the war to the Parsians, desating the great war of Kormenians and Parsians for the dominion of the peninsula (2215-2232) * Emmanuel III (2232-2245) House of Mavrodoukas * Andreas III (2245-2251) * Pavlos IV (2251-2280) * Demetrios Idied fighting in combat agains the Parsians in the Battle of Kallonia (2280-2291) House of Milessinos * Andronikos VII (2291-2304) * Antonios I (2304-2332) * Demetrios II (2332-2365) * Demetrios III (2365-2391) * Antonios II (2391-2406) House of Angelos * Pavlos V (2406-2450) * Loukas II (2450-2478) * Antonios III (2478-2500) * Ioannes (2500-2516) * Andronikos VIII (2516-2570) * Thomas IILast Emperor of Kormenia, died during the siege of Beretea against the Parsians (2570-2588) See Also * Principality of Kormenia * Kingdom of Kormenia * Empire of Kormenia References Category:Ruthenia Category:History of Ruthenia